Thin film transistors (commonly known as TFTs by those skilled in the art) are at present widely used in liquid crystal display devices, for driving all liquid crystal display pixels located on the liquid crystal display devices. As a result, the electrical properties of the thin film transistors are of significant importance to the quality of the liquid crystal display devices.
A thin film transistor is typically formed by a stack of multiple layers of oxides (i.e., a conductive laminate). The electrical properties of these oxides, however, are not sufficiently stable, and rather vulnerable to external factors, especially illumination. For example, illumination would affect the electrical properties of these oxides, and thereby increase leak currents, which will bring unfavorable influences on the electrical properties of the thin film transistor.
As can be concluded, it is necessary to ameliorate such thin film transistors.